Adaptive streaming of dividing coded data into segment files and switching and distributing a file to be downloaded in accordance with a transmission state, a line speed, and the like, has been known.
Conventionally, files with different encoding distortions are continuously reproduced, thereby deteriorating image quality of the reproduced image.